Supernatural
by o0Vetala0o
Summary: Supernatural según mi loca cabeza. Bella es una estaña chica que se cuela en la vida de los hermanos Winchester, no es una chica normal y los hermanos lo descubrirán poco a poco. Es muy larga para hacer un resumen bueno.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic que publico aquí y que va de Supernatural, espero que os guste pues hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ningún fic y seguramente este no sera de los mejores pero podéis decirme cualquier cosa que os parezca mal o bien para saber que cambiar y que no.

En este fic he metido un personaje que es solo mio, se que el nombre os recordara a otro personaje, pero no es ella, solo que me gusta ese nombre y por eso le use, pues el fic va de como hubiera sido todo por lo que han pasado los hermanos con la compañía de este personaje, cambiando algunas cosas, inventando otras, habrá muchas cosas que no concuerden con la serie pero tened en cuenta que comienzo la historia en la temporada uno, y desde ahí hago mi propia historia tomando o no las cosas de la serie, si algo está cambiado no es por que me equivoque, es por que he querido cambiarlo.

Bueno como ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen (ojala) solo el personaje de Bella, que en este capitulo aun no aparece, y hago esto sin animo de lucro y todo eso.

Y bueno, avisaros que es una historia larga, muy larga porque tengo mucho pensado, menos escrito por eso no quiero deciros que actualizare cada x días porque realmente no se, puede que una semana actualice todos los días y la siguiente solo uno, depende de la inspiración, ganas tiempo etc, lo que digo es que no dejare la historia a medias, y si lo hago, os doy permiso para venir a torturarme.

Pues ya esta todo dicho creo, así que os dejo con ella, a ver si os gusta.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Winchester iban de camino a otra de sus cacerías, Dean al volante y Sam en el asiento del copiloto, completamente dormido pese al volumen de la música y el canturreo de su hermano.

Esta vez se dirigían a Evansville, en el sur de Indiana. Dean aun no sabía mucho, pues había sido su hermano el que había encontrado el caso en una Web de Internet.

Dean apenas se enteraba casi ni de a donde viajaban últimamente, simplemente, cuando no tenían ningún caso entre manos, Sam se las apañaba para encontrar uno en menos de un par de horas.

Dean sabia perfectamente lo que hacía su hermano, solo estaba intentando resguardarse en la caza para no pensar en Jess, y por supuesto no se iba a quejar, a él le gustaba cazar y Sam parecía más tranquilo cuando cazaban.

Mientras Dean canturreaba ace of spades, Sam despertó de repente, sudando y demasiado agitado para una persona que acaba de despertar de un placentero sueño reparador.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hermano?- pregunto Dean aun sabiendo que Sam no le diría nada

-Nada, solo que me han despertado tus berridos- contestó Sam molesto.

-Ya…- se limitó a decir Dean mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Dean sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pues le lleva pasando casi cada noche desde hace unos meses, desde que Jess murió exactamente. Sabía que su hermano tenia pesadillas casi cada noche, no sabía con que soñaba exactamente pero tenia que ser con Jess o algo relacionado con ella. Quería que se lo contara, pero no quería presionarle, esperaría el momento en que su hermano quisiera hablar de ello o lo superase y dejara de tener pesadillas.

Sam por otro lado pensaba en si debía contarle a su hermano sobre sus pesadillas, seguramente su hermano ya sospechase algo, pero no sabía como decírselo, Dean no lo entendería, el no sabe lo que el sentía por Jess, su hermano nunca ha estado tan enamorado de una persona como él de Jess, como podía entender lo que era para él la perdida de Jess si no podría entender lo que tenía con Jess, Dean nunca ha tenido algo así con nadie.

Dean nunca ha tenido nada parecido pensó de nuevo, y eso le hizo cambiar todo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Dean siempre decía que no quería nada serio con nadie, pero sabia que mentía, que aunque ni él mismo lo supiera, si quería poder experimentar el amor como lo hizo él con Jess y eso le entristecía, le entristecía pensar que Dean no conoce lo que se siente al tener una persona así a tu lado, no conoce que es estar enamorado.

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó Dean al verle tan callado

-¿eh? No en nada- contestó Sam

-has estado demasiado tiempo callado para no pensar en nada

-solo pensaba en lo mal que cantas hermano- dijo Sam, riéndose

-que te den- contesto Dean- pues yo pensaba en cuanto quedará para llegar a esa maldita ciudad- habló de nuevo prestándole demasiado atención a la carretera- ¿y bien? ¿Cuánto crees que queda?- preguntó esta vez mirando a su hermano

-No soy un mapa Dean

-Eres una enciclopedia con patas hermano, seguro que hay un apartado de geografía dentro de esa cabecita tuya

-Quedarán un par de horas- contestó su hermano mirando el mapa- pero eso lo deberías saber tu mejor que yo, tu has viajado mucho más con papá- Dean se tensó al momento, hablar de su padre le ponía nervioso, aun no sabían nada de su paradero, parecía que se había evaporado, lo único que sabían eran las pistas en forma de coordenadas que les iba dejando por donde pasaba.

Un par de horas después, Dean estaba sentado en una de las camas de la habitación que habían alquilado mientras Sam miraba información sobre el caso.

-¿Y bien? ¿de que se trata esta vez?- preguntó Dean mirándole desde la cama

-Adam Johnson- dijo Sam girando el portátil para que su hermano pudiera ver la foto del hombre- loe encontraron muerto hace un par de días en su despacho, en un bufete de abogados

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- preguntó Dean que apenas sabia nada del caso

-Pues que según la autopsia, murió de una caída de unos 40 metros

-¿y se lo encontraron en su despacho?- preguntó Dean empezando a ver ya porque podía tratarse de un caso para ellos

-así es, en su despacho que estaba cerrado por dentro y donde la altura de la habitación no llega a los 3 metros- Dean solo le hizo un gesto a su hermano dándole a entender que también pensaba que era un caso para ellos

-Y no solo eso, hay quejas de la gente que trabajaba allí, parece ser que desde hace dos semanas ha habido interferencias en las llamadas, las luces se apagaban, hasta el punto de que han cambiado de instalación eléctrica y las bombillas las han cambiado más de dos veces

-Creo que tenemos un fantasma que cazar ¿algún sospechoso?- preguntó Dean mientras se levantaba a por un par de cervezas

-pues creo que si, Herr Adam, era el dueño del bufete, murió hace dos semanas

-justo cuando empezaron las quejas- dijo cogiendo la cerveza que su hermano le ofrecía

-¿y a que no adivinas de que murió?

-No me lo digas, se tiro desde algún sitio

-exacto- Dean sonrió al haber acertado- se suicido tirándose desde el edificio donde esta el bufete, justo después de descubrir que su mujer le engañaba con uno de sus empleados.

-Vaya, buen trabajo Sammy, ¿pero como sabes todo eso? No creo que eso salga en los periódicos

-Bueno, hable con el guarda por teléfono, me hice pasar por reportero y parece ser que estaba muy empeñado en contarlo todo, porque no me hizo falta preguntar mucho, casi me lo contó todo al momento.

-¿no te contaría donde está enterrado Herr Adam?

-Me temo que no, tendremos que averiguarlo

-pero mañana, llevo todo el día conduciendo y tu has dormido en el coche pero yo no, necesito un descanso

-esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora nos ponemos a ello

Dean asintió y se fue a la ducha, cuando salió su hermano ya estaba dormido, parece que por culpa de las pesadillas Sam no dormía bien y estaba siempre cansado.

El trabajo fue fácil, solo tuvieron que preguntar a la mujer de aquel hombre donde se encontraba su tuba y quemar sus restos, habían terminado con aquello en un solo día.

Dean quería seguir el camino pero Sam pudo ver lo cansado que estaba su hermano, no hacia más que llevarle de cacería solo por no pensar en Jess pero no se daba cuenta que era Dean el que se pasaba horas conduciendo mientras el dormía en el asiento del Impala, y que su hermano apenas había descansado 4 horas en 3 días.

-Sammy no vamos a quedarnos una noche más, estoy bien, no estoy cansado, vámonos ya, seguro que tienes otro caso del que ocuparnos- se quejaba Dean, pues quería dejar esa ciudad fuese como fuese, no sabía por que pero no le causaba buenas sensaciones, incluso antes de llegar a ella

-Dean apenas has dormido últimamente y necesitas descansar

-Sam…

-No Dean, no voy a dejarte conducir toda la noche sin que hayas descansado unas horas, no quiero estrellarme por que tu te duermas así que o me dejas conducir a mi el Impala o nos quedamos y nos vamos mañana después de desayunar, tu eliges

-Esta bien- cedió su hermano- nos quedaremos una noche más- dijo refunfuñando mientras tiraba su mochila a los pies de la cama y se tumbaba en esta

-Hay que ver lo que haces para no dejarme el Impala

-La ultima vez que te deje a mi nena me la devolviste con un faro roto

-Estaba siendo atacado por una mujer de blanco Dean- dijo Sam, excusándose

-Eso no significa que puedas atravesar una pared con mi coche- casi gritó Dean al volver a recordar la imagen de su nena yendo de frente hacia la casa con Sam al volante.

-Dean, tenia que meterla en aquella casa, y no se iba a bajar del coche

-Esta bien, pero no pienso volver a dejarte el Impala- concluyo Dean antes de encerrarse en el baño

-Dean- gritó Sam corriendo hacia la puerta- ayer te duchaste tu primero, hoy me toca a mi- nada se escucho, solo el chorro de la ducha- Dean- volvió a gritar Sam mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-No te oigo Sammy, me estoy duchando

-Genial- dijo Sam resignado, sentándose a esperar su turno para ducharse.

Dean por supuesto que le había escuchado, pero no iba a dejarle pasar primero después de haberle hecho quedarse una noche más en aquel lugar. Lo que Dean no sabia es que agradecería de por vida a Sam el que le hubiera obligado a quedarse una noche más.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 6 de la mañana, aun estaba oscuro pero los pájaros ya empezaban a cantar cuando el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a los hermanos de su sueño.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- dijo Dean mientras se levantaba ya con el arma en la mano

-¡Ayuda! ¡por favor ayudarme!- gritó una mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras seguía golpeando

Dean se dirigía a la puerta pero su hermano se adelantó, con el arma apuntando a la puerta la abrió de golpe y en menos de un segundo una chica se coló en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta que los hermanos la estaban apuntando.

-Joder, no me disparéis por favor, ya me marcho- dijo abriendo la puerta pero tras un pequeño vistazo al exterior decidió volver a cerrar la puerta

-Lo siento, no puedo irme aún, pero no me hagáis daño

Sam y Dean se miraron sin comprender que sucedía con aquella joven.

Era una chica delgada, bajita comparada con los hermanos, rubia, con el pelo ondulado, parecía joven, no debería tener mas de 20 años

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Dean aun apuntándola con el arma con expresión seria, Sam por el contrario estaba sorprendido por la entrada que había tenido aquella chica. A judgar por su aspecto y por como había llamado insistentemente llevaba un buen rato huyendo de alguien o de algo.

-Podríais bajar el arma antes de ponernos a hablar ¿no?- dijo la chica con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, aquellos dos chicos la asustaban, no solo por el echo de que la estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

-Mejor respóndenos y luego veremos que hacemos- la contestó Dean con una sonrisa que asusto más a la chica

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me llamo Bella, y solo he pasado porque necesitaba ayuda pero no soy una ladrona ni nada por el estilo eh- sonrío nerviosamente- ¿podéis bajar las armas ya?

Dean solo la miraba serio, no sabía que pensar de aquella chica, su forma de entrar les había sobresaltado pero solo parecía una chica asustada, no parecía ninguna amenaza para ellos. Sam por el contrario aun no se fiaba de ella.

-¿de que huías?- preguntó Dean nuevamente bajando ya el arma

-¿eh? De nada, no importa- nunca lo creerían pensó la Bella

-Creo que si importa- contestó Sam aun apuntando a la chica- has pensado que una habitación con dos desconocidos armados y que te están puntando es más seguro que enfrentarte a lo que quiera que huyeras, de modo que si creo que tenga importancia- Sam miraba a la chica de una manera que la daba escalofríos, y el todo de su voz también la asustaba.

-Sammy, solo es una chica asustada, no te pases- Dijo Dean, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los hermanos se giraran y apuntaran en esa dirección. Pero no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar porque una fuerza invisible les arrebató las pistolas y los mandó directos contra la pared del motel, donde quedaron como pegados sin poder moverse.

Un hombre joven, bien vestido entró con paso lento a la habitación, y se paró en medio de esta.

-hola Bella, ¿me echabas de menos?- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara

-¡No! - gritó la chica al ver de quien se trataba

-vaya, te has buscado unos buenos amigos eh, los Winchester, es todo un placer- dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ambos hermanos, mirándolos cuando sus ojos se tornaron negros -me alegra que me hayas traído hasta ellos Bella, dos pájaros de un tiro, eres una buena chica

Bella estaba aterrada, ahora no tenia forma de huir y por su culpa, ese demonio mataría a aquellos chicos, que no tenían nada que ver.

-¿Quién coño eres tu?- preguntó Dean al ver como el demonio se acercaba a la chica, estaba claro que ella no tenia ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al ataque de un demonio, y aunque no la conocía de nada, no iba a permitir que un demonio la hiciera daño. Por lo que intentó que la atención del demonio fuese a él, y con suerte, la chica podría escapar.

-Mi nombre es Bael, y respondiendo a la siguiente pregunta que me harás, quiero a la chica y os quiero a vosotros dos muertos

-Me parece que no tendrás ninguna de las dos cosas- Dijo Bella con una de las armas de los hermanos en la mano, un momento después disparó al demonio dándole en el pecho, pero este ni se movió

-Vaya, que cosquillas- Dijo el demonio mientras con un movimiento de mano lanzó a Bella contra la pared dejándola a ella inmóvil también.

-Bueno, por donde íbamos…- dijo Bael acercándose de nuevo a los hermanos

-déjalos en paz, ¿me tienes a mi no? Es lo que querías- gritó Bella desde donde se encontraba.

-Veras, tu no los conoces, pero estos dos me han dado más de un dolor de cabeza, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de deshacerme de ellos, no la voy a desaprovechar

-no los hagas daño, o te matare- dijo Bella, guardándose el miedo para ella

-¿a si? ¿y como piensas hacerlo querida? Si quieres dejo que me dispares de nuevo- dijo el demonio acercándose a ella.

Bella no sabia que decir, miró rápidamente a los hermanos, diciéndoles con los ojos que lo sentía por meterlos en ese lío, pero que no sabía que hacer.

-Ni si quiera sabes como matarme y te atreves a amenazarme, debo reconocer que eres valiente, pero si me disculpas, tengo que matar a un par de cazadores antes- dijo Bael volviendo a dirigirse a los hermanos.

-eres un hijo de puta- grito Bella, pues no sabía como evitar que hicieran daño a los chicos, ella no quería que nada malo les pasara

-lo sé- dijo Bael sonriendo mientras con un movimiento con la mano, Dean empezó a toser, algo le estaba agarrando del cuello, no podía respirar y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esta.

-¡Dean!- gritó Sam

Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y asustada, viendo como poco a poco aquel chico iba perdiendo la vida por su culpa, mientras el otro no hacía más que gritar su nombre

-Suéltale hijo de puta- gritaba Sam intentando soltarse del agarre invisible del demonio.

-Por favor, déjalos, no los hagas daño, por favor, te diré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras pero no los hagas daño por favor

Dean estaba empezando a ver borroso, como si una nube densa se hubiera puesto entre sus ojos, una nube que no le dejaba ver más allá, y notaba como poco a poco, estaba empezando a dejar de escuchar los gritos de Sam y las súplicas de aquella chica, cuando de repente notó como caía al suelo y ya nada le agarraba el cuello, Sam se acercó rápidamente a ver como estaba.

Bael se quedó atónito mirando a la chica, mientras se acercaba a está, pero, esta que había caído también al suelo, cogió el arma rápidamente y volvió a apuntar al demonio con ella.

-parece que no has aprendido nada- dijo el demonio, moviendo la mano nuevamente para mandar a los Winchester y a la chica de nuevo a donde estaban antes de que ninguno de los hermanos les diera tiempo a coger alguna de sus armas pero no pasó nada, Bael no podía salir de su asombro.

-no te acerques- dijo Bella apuntando al demonio con el arma, este hizo caso omiso y se acerco a la chica hasta que ella dio con la espalda en la pared

-eres muy interesante, ya se por que el infierno entero te está buscando- dijo Bael, mientras alargó su mano para acariciar la cara a Bella, esta cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo de nuevo sabiendo que no pasaría nada, pero esta vez fue distinto.

Escuchó un grito de dolor, pero no venia del demonio, pues cuando abrió los ojos, este ya se había ido, el grito provenía de Dean, que antes de disparar se hallaba detrás del demonio, pues se había acercado para salvar a Bella, pero en el ultimo instante, el demonio desapareció, y el disparo fue a parar al brazo de Dean.

-Joder, afina la puntería tía- dijo Dean llevándose la mano al brazo izquierdo

-lo siento, dios lo siento, no sabía… no sabia que ya no estaba…-dijo Bella tirando el arma y acercándose a Dean

-ya, es que cuando vas a disparar se suele abrir los ojos… joder- Dean estaba demasiado enfadado, por el dolor que sentía seguramente solo le había rozado, pero no entendía como una persona podía ser tan torpe.

-A ver, déjame ver- dijo Sam acercándose a su hermano para revisar la herida

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo la chica, intentando acercarse a Dean lentamente

-Tu ya has hecho bastante- dijo Dean alejándose de ella, cosa que hizo que Bella se separara un poco de él

-Vamos Dean, no es para tanto, solo te ha rozado y ha sido sin querer, no te pongas así con ella

-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿Qué coño pretendías? Has intentado matar a un demonio con balas de plomo, has disparado con los ojos cerrados y encima nos has metido en este lío en el que nosotros no tenemos ni idea- gritó Dean a la chica que solo le miraba asustada

-Dean cálmate, al final no ha pasado nada- dijo Sam intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, pero no lo consiguió

-¡me ha disparado, Sam! ¡no me pidas que me calme!

-lo siento…- se disculpo la chica tan bajito que los hermanos apenas pudieron oírlo- lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, pero ya me voy- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la puerta

La cara y la voz de a chica pidiendo disculpas de esa manera hicieron que a Dean se le partiera el corazón y se arrepintió de inmediato por haberla gritado.

-espera- dijo Dean mientras se apartaba de Sam que estaba remangándole la camiseta para poder ver bien la herida de este, se acerco a la chica y la cogió de la mano.

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte, no fue culpa tuya- dijo Dean mucho más calmado- has dicho que podías ayudarme ¿no?- la preguntó sonriendo

-si… se como curarte eso, estuve trabajando de enfermera un tiempo- dijo un poco menos asustada y mientras se acercaba a Dean para revisarle la herida.


End file.
